It's OUR town baby
by lollypop.luxury
Summary: Haruno comma sakura;re-enters hometown,konoha This WAS her town. Uchiha comma Sasuke;life long resident of konoha.This IS his town.  Konoha high is about to get interesting with lollypop obsessed sakura in townm again. Poor chicken butt never had a chance


**;**** Hello lovelies ****this is my first artwork. I do hope you enjoy.**

**This is my first story. It may suck, it may be awesome. Who's to know. Read and review? Porfavor. **

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own naruto :[ **

To: cherrycuppycakes03

From: BAMino

Subject: who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?

WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME!

Do I need to p.i.m.p slap you?

Sincerely,

The hateful blonde.

To: BAMino

From: cherrycuppycakes03

Subject: Ino-pig stole the cookie from the cookie jar.

PIG! I have no concept as to what you are referring to.

And no pig I do not need a slapping. That would be assault.

I highly doubt your parole officer would be happy with ANOTHER assault charge.

Go be you somewhere else.

Sincerely,

The world dominator

To: cherrycuppycakes03

From: BAMino

Subject: who, me?

Haruno comma Sakura do not, I repeat DO NOT play stupid.

I know you're already stupid from excessive amounts of hair spray use but COME ON!

You literally can't be that stupid!

I saw your facebook relationship status.

SINGLE?

When did this happen?

AND you're moving back to konoha!

Wtf.

I thought we had something special.

I guess not… *cries*

Sincerely,

Unloved emo kid.

To: BAMino

From: cherrycuppycaks03

Subject: yes you.

Yamanaka comma Ino, I love you, you stupid illiterate whore.

Yes, yes I can be THAT stupid.

Simply because I'm cooler than you and therefore I have the right to do so.

So get on your knees betch and suck it:]

Sasori-kun and I simply was not a match made in heaven.

Rather a match made in hell.

If you had opened your blue eyes and used that small and immaculate brain of yours you would have seen I had sent you an email stating the break up of the coupling of sasori-kun and I AND the notice of my move.

It was a tragic parting…. ending in one of his bitch fits.

I loved sasori-kun and all but he acts like he's more of a woman than I do.

Just tragic.

And pig, seriously check your email more often.

Sincerely,

Chick who is cooler than thou.

P.S. My Hair spray usage has NOTHING to do with this, thank you very much.

To: cherrycuppycakes03

From: BAMino

Subject: couldn't be.

…..

Ihatechu.

So sad you guys had to end.

He was sooooooooo scrumdiliumpticous.

I wanted to sex him up ;D

Though that is besides the point… maybe?

Talala.

Anyways.

OH MEEEE GEEZ YOU'RE MOVING BACK TO ME!

I'm so happy right now.

I may burst and seep glittery ooze from my pours.

You're gonna attend Konoha high, correct?

Pleasepleaseplease tell me you are.

I wanna rape you all day, everyyy day ;}

Sincerely,

Your rapist.

To: BAMino

From: cherrycuppycake03

Subject: then who?

Blasphemy pig, you loveeee me!

Don't even try to deny your undying love for my awesomeness.

Bow down to your ruler?

Really pig, you don't even like men?

I'm confused on your sexual orientation at this point though.

YES MA'M, I'M MOVING BACK TOO YOU! :]

Your pores bursting with glitter would be a beautiful sight.

Inform me if such a sight does occur?

Of course pig I'm going to konoha high.

Where the balls else would I go?

Get an education from my mom?

I don't even think so.

And pig you cant rape the willing;]

Sincerely,

The willing blossom.

A certain pinkette with sparkling emerald green eyes, with the depth of a child and a wise (wo)man combined, flipped her laptop shut. She audibly sighed and stretched her 5'0ft frame and stood up onto the hard wood floor of her to soon to be old house. She walked 3 feet from her neon purple beanbag chair and plopped onto her bed. She scanned the room that she would be leaving.

It was completely bare. All of her possessions were packed into the boxes lined and stacked against the wall. Her body tingling with anxiety and excited feelings, which ultimately elicited a feeling of nausea, she daydreamed of returning to _her_ town.

She remembered all the people she hadn't seen since she was 12;

Naruto-kun, Skikamaru, TenTen-chan, Hinata-chan, ino-pig, neji, and dear sasuke-kun.

She missed them all.

Of course she would miss temari, kankuro and garaa but she knew that they would visit her.

They HAD too.

I mean this was sakura comma Haruno were talking about.

As her eyes closed and her mind drifted off into the land of glitter and gumdrops she had one last remaining thought;

'I'm_ glad to be leaving...'_

**; well that's it for now. It's short, I know! BUT my dear readers it's only the beginning and I have no clue if It's any good! It'll get WAY WAY WAY more interesting:] I do promise. I ankle promise you! **

**Well my loves please do read and review for me? **

**I really would appreciate some feed back.**

**Hate it? Review and tell me:]**

**Love it? More of a reason to review:'D**

**Show some loves to your silly little author.**

**Peace babies v **


End file.
